SIETE DÍAS AISLADOS
by Sallen1223
Summary: Por cuestiones de seguridad Lissa es traslada a una casa en el bosque en compañía de Rose, Christian y Eddie Dimitri y Adrian, sin embargo una tormenta de nieve los deja aislados del mundo ¿Cómo matar el tiempo hasta ser rescatados? ¿Qué verdades saldrán a la luz? Posterior a Shadow Kissed pero Dimitri no murió en el ataque.
1. LARGAS SEMANAS

Rose Pov

¡Estas iban a ser las semanas más aburridas de toda mi vida! por razones de seguridad después de que la escuela fue atacada por Strigois la reina decidió que Lissa debía permanecer en un sitio más "seguro" hasta que se comprobara la seguridad de la academia. Por lógica el sitio más seguro al que Lissa podría llegar sería la corte, sin embargo, Tatiana pensó que el sitio era demasiado predecible, por lo que su "brillante idea" fue mandar que se acondicionara una cabaña en algún lugar aislado en el bosque.

La verdad es que por un momento me horroricé pensando que me separarían de Lissa pero afortunadamente nuestros logros durante la batalla contra los vampiros no-muertos valieron que Christian y yo fuéramos considerados junto con el equipo de seguridad lo mismo que Eddie; como el guardián asignado de Lissa, Dimitri también vino lo mismo que Stan y otro guardián de la escuela llamado Abraham Berti (yo personalmente habría desaseado la compañía de Alberta o incluso mi madre pero al parecer ellas tenían otro tipo de cosas que hacer) y, por supuesto, como siempre Adrian encontró la manera de colarse con nosotros.

Por cierto, Dimitri estaba buscando el mejor momento para decirle a Lissa que pronto iba a pedir su cambio a otro Moroi y yo no había tenido tampoco la oportunidad de contarle a mi mejor amiga que tenía una relación secreta con mi mentor… Mmm ¡pronto tendría que encontrar el momento!

En fin ¡aquí estábamos!

Lo reconozco, el lugar era bonito: la cabaña había sido construida con piedra y la fachada parecía antigua y elegante pero los interiores se encontraban completamente recubiertos de maderas finas de distintos tipos. En el piso superior había seis habitaciones espaciosas (la más grande la compartiríamos Lissa y yo y otra de ellas sería para el alimentador que venía con nosotros – Alice – lo que obligaría a Eddie y Christian a compartir otra de ellas) cada una equipada con su propio cuarto de baño, escritorio y armarios, en la planta baja la mitad del espacio era ocupado por una sala común y la otra mitad se dividía entre un jacuzzi, el comedor y la cocina (dividido en realidad por una barra de cantina) y, en el sótano se encontraba un cuarto para ensayos de ballet. Una enorme cochera se hallaba conectada a esta estructura y sobre todo esto descansaba un desván.

_No está tan mal_ escuché a Lissa por el vínculo _pero creo que no tendré ninguna buena oportunidad para estar con Christian… aunque ya extrañaba pasar algún tiempo con Rose ¡tuvimos suerte de que la dejaran venir!_

Sonreí ante el hilo de sus pensamientos aunque algo en ellos me hizo caer en la cuenta de que tampoco yo iba a poder pasar un rato completamente a solas con Dimitri. Además, aunque el lugar estaba atestado de salas me quedó claro que no tendríamos libertad de poner un solo pie fuera del jardín y dentro de la casa no parecía haber realmente nada con que matar el tiempo (¡ni televisión ni computadores!).

Dimitri que como siempre parecía leerme la mente sonrió al adivinar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Serán sólo unas semanas hasta que se cambie el sistema de seguridad de la escuela – comentó con ese tono tranquilizador con que le gustaba hablarme – así que no hay que acostumbrarse mucho al lugar.

Yo sonreí pensando que, si a fin de cuentas tendría que lidiar con Stan también tendría libertad de estar mucho tiempo con Dimitri sin importar que no pudiéramos tocar temas demasiado íntimos.

Pese a que legamos temprano, la mitad de ese primer día se nos fue en desempacar y acomodarnos, después de algún rato Stan y Abraham se acercaron a Dimitri y cambiaron algunas palabras con él, una expresión sería cruzó los ojos de mi amante peo al poco recobró sus nervios y Stan se dirigió a nosotros.

-Hay un asunto que el guardián Berti y yo debemos resolver en el pueblo cercano; tardaremos unas cuantas horas, en tanto obedezcan al guardián Belikov y protejan a la princesa.

Todos asentimos y ellos se marcharon en la camioneta en que nos habían traído a todos; en secreto me alivié de que no iba a tener que lidiar con Stan y sé que Eddie sintió lo mismo.

-Pues bien – dijo Dimitri con su característica seriedad – lo primero que hay que hacer es preparar la cena ¿alguien quiere ayudarme?

-Sólo si vamos a calentar la pizza, camarada.

A través del vínculo sentí la sorpresa de Lissa; ni ella ni ninguno de mis amigos habían visto jamás ese lado sensible y cálido de Dimitri que se había adueñado de mi corazón – por supuesto con excepción de Adrian nadie sospechaba siquiera la verdadera naturaleza de nuestra relación – y mi mejor amiga estaba completamente segura de que él iba a llamarme la atención por la ligereza con la que lo abordé. Vi en los ojos de Eddie y Christian la misma certeza y por tanto el mismo desconcierto cuando Dimitri acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisa:

-Jamás cambias, Rose.

Sin querer dar tiempo a ningún comentario me dirigí en compañía suya a la cocina una vez manos a la obra comenté con él el incidente haciendo que él también sonriera aunque con ligera reocupación. Aunque sin palabras acordamos discreción de pronto tanto tiempo tan cerca no parecía la mejor opción.

En tanto, fuera de la casa el clima empeoraba y una verdadera tormenta de nieve azotaba contra las paredes. Cuando nos sentamos a cenar Lissa expresó su preocupación por Stan y Abraham, a lo que Dimitri respondió diciendo que seguramente ellos se refugiaron en el pueblo y que volverían en cuanto el clima mejorara.

-Estuvo delicioso – casi grité después de devorar mi último pedazo de pizza con la esperanza de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente – pero lástima que no pudimos traer pastel de chocolate para el postre.

Logré mi objetivo puesto que Lissa rodó los ojos. Dejamos a Christian y Eddie con la comisión de lavar los platos y nos retiramos a descansar.

Lejos de amainar, la tormenta aumentaba más a cada minuto.

En cuanto Lissa se quedó dormida yo me entregué de llano a mis pensamientos: no había querido comentar nada delante de los demás pero la verdad es que también estaba preocupada, sólo que no por Stan y Abraham sino por nosotros, después de todo, ellos podían haberse refugiado en el pueblo, pero ¿nosotros que haríamos en tanto?


	2. JUEVES: DÍA 1

Dimitri Pov

Me levanté más temprano que todos los demás a preparar el desayuno. Apenas y comenzaba a preparar el café cuando de pronto Rose entró en la cocina.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Hay que calentar algo antes de que se levanten los demás? – preguntó con esa voz sensual que tantas veces me había hecho perder el sueño… por supuesto capté el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-No pensé que te despertarías por propia voluntad – respondí evasivamente.

-Bueno, me he estado levantando temprano los últimos meses por culpa del entrenamiento así que supongo que ya se me ha hecho un hábito… aunque también Lissa acaba de despertar – añadió tras unos segundos de vacilación.

-¿Qué quieren desayunar?

-Ella no sé pero yo muero por unos hot cakes – dijo mientras preparaba la harina – por cierto ¿regresaron los demás?

Negué con la cabeza. Durante la noche el clima había empeorado y aun ahora continuaba nevando si bien el viento ya no azotaba con tanta intensidad.

-Con la cantidad espantosa de nieve que cayó no creo que puedan regresar en un buen rato y mucho menos si la tormenta no se detiene.

-Ah.

Sin poder evitarlo la miré y me perdí en sus ojos. Era extraño, pero cada minuto que pasaba sentía que el tiempo transcurría más lentamente; cada momento en que no podía tomar a Roza entre mis brazos para susurrarle palabras de amor y presionar mis labios con los suyos quemaba sobre mi corazón como un hierro ardiente y cada vez que tenía que disimular ante los demás que ella no era lo más valioso en mi vida tenía la impresión de cometer una blasfemia.

De alguna manera ella adivinó mis pensamientos y respondió con una de sus características sonrisas devoradoras. ¡Mil demonios! Hasta antes de aquel día en la cabaña yo había sido más o menos capaz de de mantener a raya mis emociones y mis impulsos hacía Roza, sin embargo, después de probar el sabor de su piel y de disfrutar de la intensidad de su entrega todo parecía querer escapar de cintura y, en muchas ocasiones tenía que entablar verdaderas batallas conmigo mismo para no perder el control y tomarla para mí en cualquier sitio o momento.

La entrada de Eddie y posteriormente Christian en la cocina me obliga a salir de mis cavilaciones y cuando Lissa y Adrian llegan el ambiente se aligeró aun más.

Después del desayuno Lissa se pega a la ventana hasta que Roza se acerca y – con ayuda de Christian – intenta distraerla con una conversación acerca de las calificaciones de la escuela. Pasa un largo rato entre susurros y risas hasta que finalmente Rose salta del sillón y casi grita:

-Chicos ¿Quieren jugar Póker de prendas?

_¡¿Qué?!_

-No es mala idea – dijo Christian.

-Me apunto – siguió Eddie.

-Difícilmente me perdería la oportunidad de ver como te quitas la ropa, pequeña dhampir.

Ese último comentario me molestó más de la cuenta, perdí el control por un momento y los ojos de Rose se fijaron en mí con una especie de fuego de diversión en ellos. Genial, quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer ahora esa chiquilla…

-Hey camarada ¿quieres jugar?

Cuatro pares de ojos voltearon a ver a Rose como si estuviera loca, y en verdad sí lo estaba.

-Rose – la regañó Lissa – no deberías molestar al guardián Belikov.

-No le estoy molestando, simplemente pregunto si quiere jugar póker con nosotros; no veo que tenga otra cosa más interesante que hacer mientras para la tormenta.

No, no tenía otra cosa que hacer y la verdad es que si ella y yo hubiéramos estado solos en la habitación seguramente el juego habría sido interesante, sin embargo, son sus amigos aquí la verdad es que…

-Camarada sé que jugar prendas con cuatro adolescentes chiflados y Adrian Ivarschov va en contra de todos sus instintos de supervivencia pero si no juegas vas a morir de aburrimiento.

Sonreí. Ahí estaba ella otra vez leyendo mi mente.

-No estoy seguro de que los demás me quieran en el juego – respondí deseando que eso la hiciera desistir.

-Por el contrario Dimitri, pienso que deberías jugar – dijo Ivarschov mirándome fijamente.

Vaya, ahora que Adrian era quien hacía la propuesta por alguna razón el juego resultaba atractivo… tal vez no me gustaba la insinuación de sus palabras, tal vez sentía que me pedía jugar sólo porque sabía que me sentiría incómodo, pero jugar parecía buena idea…

-¡Adrian!

Cuando Lissa lo llamó él desvió la mirada y el deseo desesperado de jugar con ellos desapareció ¡qué extraño!... ¿o no? Me bastó ver la desaprobación en los rostro de Lissa y Rose y la altanería en el de Adrian para comprender lo que había sucedido.

-Le voy a suplicar Lord Ivarschov que se abstenga de utilizar conmigo su coacción – le dije intentando que mi voz se escuchara con firmeza.

-Lo siento – fue su única respuesta, aunque no sonó ni mucho menos sincero.

Ya iba a retirarme cuando Eddie Castle me llamó.

-¿Seguro que no quiere jugar, guardián Belikov?

Di la vuelta resignado. Por lo visto estos chicos no van a dejarme salir vivo de este encierro.

Lissa Pov

Había estado practicando la lectura de las aulas junto con Adrian pero aun me costaba concentrarme lo suficiente como para detectar los cambios de coloración de las emociones, sin embargo, mi habilidad sí era lo suficientemente buena como para detectar la inquietud de Dimitri.

Él no dijo nada sino que se sentó a un lado de Rose y esperó pacientemente a que Christian trajera la baraja inglesa. Se fijaron las reglas: juego de Póker en el que el puntaje más bajo de una ronda debía repartir las cartas en la siguiente, todos para jugar debían apostar cualquier prenda que tuvieran en ese momento y el ganador se las llevaba todas pero no podía apostar con las prendas de los vencidos, sólo con las propias; todos teníamos la libertad de jugar hasta donde quisiéramos.

¡Entonces el juego comenzó!

La primera ronda Dimitri repartió las cartas, Rose apostó un calcetín, yo tiré mi mascada de seda, Christian un guante, Eddie y Adrian decidieron comenzar por los abrigos y fue este último quien se llevó la ronda. Para la segunda ronda el abrigo de Adrian quedó sobre la mesa en tanto Rose tiró su otro calcetín, lo mismo hicimos Dimitri y yo en tanto Christian tiró el otro guante y Eddie repartió la cartas; en esta ronda el ganador fue (para la sorpresa de todos) Dimitri. Otra ronda siguió ahora con Christian repartiendo las cartas y perdimos a favor de Adrian. En la siguiente ronda yo repartí las cartas y agradecí que Rose finalmente ganara puesto que su chaleco estaba en juego. Para cuando las cartas volvieron a favorecer a Dimitri yo abandoné el juego junto con Eddie – yo porque no pensaba quitare la blusa y él porque evidentemente atesoraba sus pantalones – pensando que si perdía la ronda Rose haría lo mismo, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa cuando Dimitri ganó ella simplemente se quitó la blusa y la arrojó sobre la mesa.

-Sin comentarios Ivarschov – murmuró ella en cuanto Adrian iba a abrir la boca.

Pensé que como su guardián Dimitri haría algún comentario pero él simplemente desviaba la mirada en lo que obviamente era un intento por no verla en ropa interior.

Justo a tiempo mi amiga ganó otra ronda y dejando su blusa sobre la mesa declaró como suyos el guardapolvo de Dimitri y el cinturón de Adrian. La siguiente ronda fue un sorprendente empate entre Rose y Adrian por lo que sólo Christian perdió su cinturón en tanto Dimitri estudiaba con curiosidad los juegos ganadores; Christian regresó a repartir las cartas y, para sorpresa nuestra Dimitri se quitó la camisa y la arrojó sobre la mesa de un modo muy similar al que lo había hecho Rose, dispuesto a seguir con el juego.

De mala gana reconocí que mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de la cuenta al observar el torso desnudo de mi guardián quien la verdad bien podría haberse dedicado a modelar en los calendarios o a dar sesiones privadas en spas… creo que Rose leyó mi mente porque se tensó desde donde estaba pero el hecho de que yo no consideraba ni por equivocación coquetearle a su maestro pareció tranquilizarla.

Cuando Adrian se llevó la ronda limpiamente Rose se puso de pie e "inocentemente" jugueteó con el botón de su pantalón, comenzó a reír y se retiró del juego apenas a tiempo de evitarme un ataque al corazón.

-Lo siento chicos pero hoy no van a tener tanta suerte – fue su único comentario, aunque al hablar sus ojos evitaron posarse en Dimitri seguramente temiendo molestarlo como mentor.

Dimitri rió suavemente – lo que por cierto hizo que a todos casi se nos salieran los ojos de la sorpresa puesto que no lo habíamos visto tan relajado antes – y después también comenzó a recoger su ropa.

-Francamente estoy sorprendido de que duraran tanto – habló Adrian – usualmente soy muy bueno en el póker.

-Sí bueno, cuando se trata de apostar prendas pocas veces me dejo ganar – se jactó Rose.

Adrian respondió con una sonrisa y después los ojos de ambos se posaron sobre Dimitri como demandando una explicación. A mí tal comportamiento me parecía reprobable porque no sabía si él podría ofenderse, pero la verdad es que también estaba curiosa al respecto; entendía que la facilidad con la que Adrian veía las auras de las personas le daba cierta ventaja y Rose siempre había sido una excelente jugadora, pero Dimitri Belikov no parecía ni por error encajar en el papel de un jugador de cartas.

-Antes jugaba mucho… y para el tipo de apuestas que hacíamos más valía no perder – murmuró Dimitri rematando el comentario con una sonrisa. Noté en su aura un poco de… ¿nostalgia?

-¿Antes? – presionó Rose.

-Sí bueno, Iván tenía una capacidad de aburrirse casi tan grande como la tuya, Rose.

-Lidiar con alguien tan impaciente como Rose ¡Pobre Dimitri! – exclamó teatralmente Christian obviamente no pudiendo resistirse a molestar a mi amiga.

Yo no sabía si Dimitri nos tomaría a mal estos comentarios o si sentiría que estábamos sobrepasando el límite y terminaría ofendiéndose, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa él comenzó a reír ahora sonoramente.

-Sí, bueno, tampoco es tan malo. Al menos siempre hay un espectáculo interesante que ver – dijo Dimitri recibiendo a cambio un suave codazo de Rose.

¿De verdad estaba bromeando? ¡Guau! No había escuchado a Dimitri bromear antes y, más allá de eso me reconocí a mi misma sorprendida de lo bien que Rose y él parecían llevarse: Rose nunca me comentó que eran buenos amigos.

-¿Quién es Iván? – preguntó Adrian con una mirada extraña en el rostro.

Algo pasó entonces: una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia invadió el aura de Dimitri.

-Iván Selkos fue un buen amigo que conocí desde la escuela y mi anterior cargo – respondió con voz sorprendentemente calma y sin que sus emociones se filtrasen en sus ademanes – él falleció unos meses antes de que conociera a Lissa y a Rose.

-¿Tú estabas ahí?

_¡Qué pregunta! _Quise abofetear a Adrian en cuanto la soltó.

-No. Esos días tuve que resolver un asunto en la corte.

Nadie parecía saber que decir cuando Rose salvó la situación diciéndole a Dimitri que ya tenían dos días sin entrenar y que el "cuarto de ballet" sería un gimnasio estupendo. Él retomó entonces la compostura de un guardián por completo, en tanto, yo quise darme un buen golpe.

Dimitri era mi guardián desde hacía ya varios meses pero lo único que yo sabía de él a ciencia cierta era su nombre. Él me había salvado la vida y había asumido la responsabilidad sobre Rose permitiendo que no nos separaran y yo jamás había tenido ni la más mínima idea de cómo agradecerlo ¿qué clase de persona soy?

Adrian Pov

Desde el día del ataque Strigoi las cosas parecían haber cambiada entre Rose y Dimitri. No era un cambio que se pudiera percibir a ciencia cierta en su trato o en el vocabulario, pero si antes sus auras se llenaban de conflicto y lucha cada vez que se acercaban entre ellos ahora al estar juntos se liberaban corrientes arrolladoras – y empalagosas si alguien me lo pregunta – de dicha, confianza, amor, lujuria, armonía, serenidad y todo ese tipo de cosas. A mi pequeña dhampir este cambio parecía hacerla feliz y yo por supuesto me alegraba de eso, pero también era inevitable que de vez en cuando me golpearan pequeñas ondas de celos y obscuridad. Me bastaron todas esas horas de viaje atrapado en la camioneta junto con ellos para por fin percatarme que las cosas marchaban bien en su relación.

En la primera oportunidad tendría que felicitar a Rose. Pero la felicitaría con dolor en el corazón. Ella era una chica especial o siendo más preciso: la chica más especial que yo había conocido en toda mi vida y ahora ella estaba con Dimitri… ¡irónico! ¿Qué podría ofrecerle a ella?

Si así lo deseo puedo gastar para ella en un día lo que ese guardián gana en varios meses, mi nombre es poderoso e influyente en tanto que el apellido "Belikov" es simple y sencillamente desconocido, si quisiera salir conmigo yo le daría su lugar ante todos mientras que a él parece que el "¿qué dirán e importa mucho?", tal vez soy mayor que ella pero no tanto como Dimitri lo es, me gustan las fiestas tanto como a ella y juntos podríamos divertirnos tanto… y si bien yo jamás he considerado tener esposa e hijos – para fastidio de mis padres – si en algún momento deseo una familia propia el papel principal es para ella… Rose. No creo que tampoco Rose considere tener una familia, pero, si en algún momento llega a desearlo ese futuro simplemente no va a estar a lado de Dimitri.

Pero conmigo…

-Adrian ¿en qué tanto piensas?

_En cómo es posible que no te des cuenta que tu mejor amiga y tu guardián estén envueltos en amor y tú ni cuenta de des, querida Lissa._

-Nada en especial… sólo que no traje suficientes cigarros para las vacaciones.

Con eso fue suficiente para despistarla y Lissa y yo reanudamos nuestras prácticas con el espíritu en tanto Christian se ofreció a preparar la cena con ayuda de Eddie.

Christian Pov

Al servir la cena tuve que sentirme orgulloso: todos, absolutamente ¡todos! Alabaron lo deliciosa que estaba.

Pero como siempre, Rose no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

-El pastel de carne está delicioso pero me cuesta creer que Eddie te ayudó, cuando el año pasado intentamos hace runa parrillada en día de gracias él hizo un auténtico desastre con las salsas.

-Gracias, Rose – dijo él rodando los ojos.

-En realidad lo mantuve lavando y sirviendo – confesé con una sonrisa.

Después de eso todo se convirtió en un intercambio de chistes y burlas hasta muy tarde.

A regañadientes di las buenas noches a Lissa, me despedí de los demás y subí a mi habitación en tanto Rose se quedó con mi mor y Adrian conversando sobre no sé que tonterías de moda y Dimitri se retiró a lavar los platos después de que Eddie se ofreciera a montar guardia el primer turno de la noche.

En cuanto me deslicé entre las sábanas el sueño profundo me atrapó.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando un muy mal sueño relacionado con mis padres y ojos rojizos me despertó.

Me regañé a mí mismo por seguir tan atado al pasado pero sabía por experiencia que me sería difícil volver a dormir después de una pesadilla como esa, así pues salté de la cama. En el otro rincón de la habitación Eddie ya se encontraba roncando así que abandoné la habitación prácticamente de puntillas para no molestarlo. Una vez en el pasillo decidí buscar a quien quiera que estuviera montando guardia para entablar una conversación cuando noté desde la escalera que Rose entraba a la cocina evidente agitación.

A mi pesar me preocupé y decidí seguirla pero antes de que me moviera noté que Dimitri se precipitó detrás de ella cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Sabía que no debía ser así, pero la escena inspiró mi curiosidad y me acerqué lo más sigilosamente posible y pegué un oído a la puerta. Entonces escuché susurros apagados.

-Roza ¿qué está mal?

-Nada, nada, es sólo que… - tal vez me confundí, pero en ese momento creí escuchar que Rose comenzaba sollozar.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea. Lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, no fue nada, es sólo que Lissa estaba soñando y…

-¿Y? – Dimitri parecía realmente inquieto y yo también me desconcentré ¿qué podría soñar Lissa que perturbara a Rose de ese modo?

-Ella soñaba con nosotros… soñaba que ella iba a la universidad y yo la acompañaba y también Christian y Eddie… bueno, ella soñaba que tú también estabas ahí y Mason estaba vivo y nos acompañaba, que rentábamos una casa y todos vivíamos ahí juntos, ella con el amor de su vida y yo con mis amigos.

_Mason. _Entendí sus lágrimas tan pronto como mencionó su nombre y la verdad es que compartí su tristeza.

-Lo siento – murmuró Dimitri.

-Es extraño, pero ese sueño me hizo sonreír… hasta que desperté y supe que nada de eso iba a suceder.

-¿Nada?

-Mason está muerto, la reina ni de broma va a asignarle un guardián como Eddie a Christian y tú, bueno, tú te irás después de la graduación.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Irse? pero si Dimitri era el mejor guardián que Lissa podrá tener – junto con Rose, claro - ¿Por qué?..._

-Lo siento – se disculpó él.

-No, no lo sientas… nada es tu culpa.

Iba a entrar con el pretexto de un baso de agua cuando Dimitri dijo algo que me congeló.

-Te amo.

_¿Pero qué?_

-Y yo a ti, camarada – esa respuesta por parte de Rose fue…


	3. VIERNES: DÍA 2

Christian Pov

¿Rose y Dimitri confesándose amor? ¿Todo fue real o acaso estuve soñando?

Dando vueltas una y otra vez entre las sábanas de la cama llegué a la conclusión de que era sólo un sueño porque, siendo honestos ¿Rose y el guardián Belikov? Ellos no tienen nada en común, es decir, Rose es impulsiva, impaciente y aunque admiro su determinación y su lealtad la verdad es que también es una persona a la que las reglas le vienen valiendo un reverendo pepino y que podría sin problemas pasarse la vida de fiesta de no ser por sentido de la responsabilidad. Belikov es un asunto aparte, él es más cuidadoso, paciente, más reservado y educado además.

No, no, nada que ver. Aunque… _polos opuestos se atraen_. No. Imposible. Es decir, Rose será muchas cosas y a Belikov no lo conozco bien, pero en lo que hasta ahora sé de ellos los dos son personas que hacen frente a sus problemas y si hubiera algo entre ellos ya lo habrían dicho… a menso que quisieran evitarle problemas a Dimitri porque Rose es menor de edad… otro problema porque él parece demasiado recto como para aprovecharse de una muchachilla…

¡No! Es oficial: todo fue un sueño ¿verdad?

Lissa Pov

La manera en que Christian observaba a Rose me parecía de lo más extraño pese a que no hice ninguna observación y procuré no pensar en ello por temor a que Rose pudiera molestarse con él, es decir, ella parecía extrañamente feliz ahí preparando huevos y cereal junto al guardián Belikov que no quise distraerla… ¡eso es! Christian debió sorprenderse de que Rose pareciera feliz haciendo labores domésticas. Bueno, tal vez el hogar no sea lo suyo pero evidentemente mi novio no conoce a mi mejor amiga tan bien como la conozco yo en lo referente a involucrar la palabra "comida" en sus deberes.

Seguramente leyendo mi mente Rose volteó y me guiñó un ojo.

-El desayuno está casi listo – anunció Dimitri - ¿ya se levantó lord Ivarschov?

-No pero iré a sacarlo de la cama antes de que comencemos – respondí y subí a despertar a Adrian… tarea difícil debido a su sueño pesado pero en fin, no hay imposibles y ya que se vistió en tiempo record nos acompañó en el comedor para desayunar en tiempo y forma.

Una vez que terminamos la comida ayudé a Adrian a lavar los trastes – mejor dicho los lavé yo mientras él intentaba secarlos sin romper nada – y me acerqué a la ventana preguntándome cómo y dónde estarían los demás guardianes.

-Ellos no pueden regresar hasta que pare de nevar – me llamó Rose – pero seguro están bien.

Lo que mi amiga decía era cierto: aunque ya con ligereza la nieve no dejaba de caer y aun suponiendo que el clima mejorara en ese momento tendrían que esperar a que endureciera un poco antes de alcanzarnos debido al mal estado del camino.

-Lissa relájate, mejor piensa en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué? – pregunté con fastidio. No había absolutamente nada que hacer en este rincón aislado del mundo.

-Sí, lo sé – murmuró ella respondiendo a mis pensamientos – pero tengo una idea ¿qué tal si te pongo al corriente de las últimas noticias?

-¿Últimas noticias?

Estudié a Rose buscando en su expresión algo que me revelara a lo que se refería. Por alguna razón mi amiga parecía ahora un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno princesa la verdad es que hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo pero… bueno, creo que no se había presentado la ocasión.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre mí como una cubeta de agua helada.

Cuando antes del ataque Strigoi Rose había comenzado a tener problemas de carácter no me di cuenta de inmediato que algo estaba mal y cuando después de que todo se calmó Adrian me explicó que de alguna manera ella estaba absorbiendo la obscuridad generada por es espíritu que YO utilizaba eso me hizo querer ser enterrada cinco metro bajo tierra y sin derecho a flores ni visitas; Rose de inmediato me regañó y me dijo que estaba exagerando y que no había manera de que hubiéramos sabido lo que sucedía pero por otro lado yo me sentí mal no sólo por haberla lastimado – lastimar sin intención es a fin de cuentas lastimar – sino también porque no estuve ahí para que ella se desahogara o para protegerla… porque Rose era una amiga verdadera que me había protegido incluso de mí misma…

-Basta, Liss… ¿no soy tan buena, sabes? Además ahora lo importante es que estás aquí.

Muy a su estilo Rose trató de fingir que no estaba conmovida y yo no pude menos que sonreír. Ella era así a fin de cuentas una persona sensible, delicada y gentil que se escondía tras una máscara de fortaleza y desenfreno que bien podría apantallar a cualquiera.

Pensé entonces que aquel chico del que ella se enamorara tendría no sólo que valorar su determinación y su fortaleza, sino que necesitaría también la capacidad de ver a través de esa pantalla y valorarla por su lado más frágil. Eso para cualquier persona – por muy paciente y enamorado que estuviera – no sería de ninguna manera fácil pero sin duda alguna valdría la pena.

Una gran sonrisa cruzó entonces el rostro de Rose.

-Justo de eso quería hablarte – dijo mi amiga jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Hay alguien? – pregunté tan entusiasmada como sorprendida. Oh Dios, si así era entonces…

-Sí, hay alguien…

-Oh, ¡Rose!... – literalmente la ataqué con mi abrazo. Estaba tan feliz por ella; aunque tenía curiosidad.

-¿Cómo es él? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es alguien fuerte? ¿Un deportista acaso?

-Es el hombre más fuerte, valiente y sensible que conozco, Lissa.

Mi mente divagaba ¿quién podría ser?

-Supongo que no hablamos de Adrian entonces.

No lo decía porque realmente quisiera que terminara con Adrian pero bueno, él era a fin de cuentas influyente tanto social como económicamente hablando y siempre me había pareció que sin importar ante quien él le daba el lugar que ella merecía.

-Vuelve a intentarlo – dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… - ¿tal vez Eddie? No. Eddie dejó bien claro que sólo podían ser amigos… veamos: "fuerte y valiente" un dhampir sin duda… ¿cómo se llamaba el chico con el que Rose coqueteaba a los 15? ¿Dean?… Dean Lake creo.

-No estás ni cerca – se burló.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta?

Muy buena pregunta.

-Últimamente he estado distraída.

-Lissa, me fije en él desde que regresamos a St. Vladimir y siendo honestos caí en picada… sé que debería decir que él no es para mí pero la verdad es que eso no me importaba mucho… hasta que entendí que no podía distraerme si voy a ser tu guardiana y entonces pensé que verdaderamente no podría haber nada entre nosotros y decidí hacer a un lado lo que sentía… ¡no comiences con culpas sin sentido! – Me atajó en cuanto leyó mi mente – en un principio pensé que lo nuestro verdaderamente sería imposible pero ahora encontramos la manera de estar juntos, así que alégrate por mí.

-Pues me alegro por ti Rose, lo digo en serio pero…

-¿Pero qué? – se espantó por un segundo ante de leer en mi mente lo que yo iba a decir y después de averiguarlo rodó los ojos.

-Oh Lissa, no vamos a empezar con eso.

-¿Qué esperabas? De momento el nombre es lo de menos pero en cuanto lo tenga frente a mí tengo que leerle la cartilla de lo que le pasará si se atreve a no tratarte como una autentica reina.

-Estás exagerando

-No, no es así – acentué mis palabras con un gesto y después ambas comenzamos a reír – bueno, ya fueron suficientes vueltas al asunto ¿quién es?

Después de que pregunté sucedió algo que yo siempre pensé que sólo podía pasar en las películas: en el momento en que Rose abrió la boca para responderme Eddie la llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Hey Hathaway, dijiste que hoy íbamos a entrenar!

-Dame un minuto Eddie – respondió ella tajante.

-Ahhh ¿sí? – se conformó él sorprendido por su actitud.

-Bien Lissa, él es…

-Pequeña dhampir ¿no crees que fuiste demasiado dura con el pobre Eddie? Lo dejaste aterrado.

-Sí, lo siento Eddie.

-No estoy aterrado.

-Tú aura dice que lo estas.

-Calla Ivarschov.

Rodé los ojos. Por lo visto los hombres no tienen la más mínima noción de lo que es concederles a las chicas su propio espacio…

-Amor me has dejado solo demasiado tiempo hoy.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en nada Christian estaba junto a nosotras.

-¿No tienes respeto por las conversaciones ajenas, verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero también tengo sentido de autodefensa y no pienso permitir que le metas ideas extrañas a Lissa en la cabeza, Rose.

-No soy tan maleable cariño – le respondí un poco molesta. Él obtuvo de inmediato mi estado de ánimo y me miró con sorpresa.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Ya olvídalo Ozera. Liss hablamos después de que patee el trasero de Eddie ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. ¡Suerte!

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa y bajó al "cuarto de entrenamiento" con Eddie.

Dimitri Pov

Hacía exactamente 30 páginas del libro que estaba leyendo que Rose y Eddie habían comenzado a entrenar cuando escuché que Adrian Ivarschov decía a sus amigos que quería un bocadillo y se acercaba a la mesa de la cocina en donde yo me encontraba leyendo.

-Belikov – me habló con una voz tan extraña que no pude evitar mirar fijamente su actitud – no voy a decir esto más de una vez así que no te ilusiones de presumirlo - ¿? – pero felicidades.

_¿?_

-¿Felicidades?

-Sí, felicidades… porque me doy cuenta que ahora de verdad estás con Rose.

El libro se cerró entre mis manos y tuve que dejarlo sobre la mesa antes de que algo me hiciera tirarlo al piso.

-¿Cómo?...

-Puedo ver sus auras ¿recuerdas? Soy bueno leyendo el estado emocional de las personas.

No encontraba que decir porque honestamente ¿qué esperaba escuchar él? su interés por Roza no me había pasado desapercibido así que el hecho de que me felicitara parecía fuera de lugar.

-Gracias – murmuré finalmente.

-Ya te dije que no te ilusiones; tal vez ella te quiere y es feliz contigo pero te advierto que debes estar al pendiente de tus acciones porque en cuanto cometas el más mínimo error yo voy a aprovechar para ofrecerle absolutamente todo lo que yo puedo y tú no puedes poder a sus pies… no actuaré limpiamente por cierto, pero te aviso para que no pienses que me estoy dando por vencido y bajes la guardia, además – añadió tras un breve silencio – no sé bien cual es tu "plan de acción" pero más te vale que la reconozcas delante de los demás como lo que ella es porque no toleraré que por evitarte problemas ella tenga que vivir a la sombra.

Esas palabras me desconcertaron más que ninguna otra cosa.

La reputación de Adrian Ivarschov como un adicto caprichoso y engreído estaba más que perfectamente establecida en nuestro mundo y esa era – además de su actitud de hijo mimado – una de las razones más fuertes por la que no me agradaba que se acercara tanto a Rose, sin embargo, el saber que él de verdad la quería era toda una revelación que de alguna manera me alteraba y aterraba al mismo tiempo. Comparado con lo que Ivarschov tenía para ofrecerle ¿Qué podría darle yo?

_Todo tú. Tu vida, tu alma y tu amor._

No entendí de donde salía la voz que hablaba en mi interior. Era la misma voz que me había hecho rebelarme ante mi padre, la misma voz que un día tormentoso me ayudó a superar la muerte de Iván y la misma voz que en la caseta de vigilancia me dijo que me quedara junto a Rose sin que importaran las consecuencias. De alguna manera escucharla ahora me dio la fuerza de hacer lo que hice a continuación…

-Gracias por la advertencia lord Ivarschov, pero descuide: Rose tendrá su lugar y yo viviré cada día cuidando que o tenga motivos para siquiera voltear a ver nadie más.

Mi voz sonó tal vez demasiado altiva pero en el momento eso era irrelevante; yo sólo necesitaba dejar las cosas claras.

Christian Pov

Al entrar en la cocina encontramos a Dimitri y Adrian mirándose fijamente… o eso creo porque nuestra llegada los tomó por sorpresa e hizo que saltaran levemente en sus lugares.

-Así que por primera vez en la vida puedo sorprender al guardián Belikov – festejó Lissa con una sonrisa tímida. Que extraño; se comportaba cerca de Belikov como si tanteara el terreno entre temerosa de molestarlo y deseosa de establecer contacto… por lo que sea en cuanto Dimitri la miró ella se sonrojó ligeramente y eso siempre la ha hecho lucir aun más hermosa que en los días normales.

-¿Desea algo, princesa? – preguntó Belikov con tono amable.

-Nada en especial. Sólo quería prepararme un sándwich.

Yo me senté en la mesa junto a Dimitri y lo mismo hizo Adrian sólo que él dejo una silla de espacio con el dhampir. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Lissa volvió a hablar.

-¿Guardián Belikov?

-Sí, princesa

-Yo… me preguntaba si usted podría hacerme un favor.

-Lo que sea, princesa.

-De eso se trata – exclamó ella – es decir… no veo problema en que me hable de tú cuando no estamos en la corte.

Una sonrisa suavizó los labios de Dimitri.

-Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuando no estamos en la corte yo sólo soy "Dimitri".

Vi a Lissa relajarse y sonreír abiertamente.

-Gracias.

-¿Yo entro en el trato? – Pregunté tomando algo de confianza – porque siendo honestos eso de "joven Ozeda" a veces llega a ser un poco castrante.

-¡Christian! –Adrian se reía y Lissa iba a regañarme cuando Dimitri soltó una risa ligera.

-Me parece justo, Christian.

De alguna manera me sentí más relajado después de eso, aunque inevitablemente lo de la noche anterior aun me intrigaba…

-Si me disculpan – murmuró Dimitri levantándose de la mesa – voy a asegurarme que Rose y Eddie Castle no se han asesinado.

-¿Vas a vigilar su práctica?

Algo ante ese pensamiento me hizo vibrar de emoción, es decir, desde más chico mi tía Tasha me había comenzado a enseñar acerca del uso de la magia ofensiva y también habíamos practicado uno que otro movimiento de artes marciales pero, aunque no iba a reconocerlo jamás delante de ella la imagen de Rose en la batalla de St. Vladimir… ¡guau! Simplemente no hay palabras para describirla, era como… como… como un ángel vengador.

Sí, el ángel vengador de una coreografía de danza que hacía siempre los movimientos justos para terminar con los agresores; jamás su cabello se agitaba de más y tampoco sus manos se movían un solo centímetro menos pero… ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento se necesita para aprender a moverse así?

Creo que mi expresión fue demasiado obvia porque todos me miraron extrañados… salvo Dimitri, quien me miró con una autentica sonrisa al tiempo que hacía una invitación que simplemente no podía rechazar.

-¿Quieren venir conmigo?

-Sí – respondí de inmediato.

-Sí – dijo también Adrian.

-Mmm… - Lissa dudó un momento pero terminó por seguirnos también.

Cuando entramos al cuarto que utilizaban como gimnasio esperaba algo parecido a las lecciones de Kung Fu que se dan en las películas pero, para mi sorpresa Eddie y Rose estaban peleando literalmente con todo lo que tenían.

Por un momento Eddie arrojó a Rose contra una de las paredes e intentó abalanzarse tras ella, sin embargo, Rose alcanzó a frenar el impulso evitando estrellarse con fuerza y utilizando la pared como punto de apoyo se impulsó contra Eddie tumbándolo en el piso.

-Bien hecho Rose – llamó Belikov –. Eddie tienes que poner más fuerza en las piernas y trata de no moverte siempre de la misma manera o serás un blanco fácil.

Ambos respondieron con un asentimiento y retomaron sus posiciones de combate cuando Dimitri se acercó y tomó el lugar de Rose. Eddie entonces arremetió contra él y Rose se situó junto a nosotros sin preguntar por qué estábamos ahí.

Una nueva batalla entre Eddie y Dimitri comenzó y fue este último el que tras un rato derrotó a su oponente acorralándolo contra la pared y con una mano alrededor de su cuello. Después de soltarlo se volvió hacía Rose.

-Rose ¿te diste cuenta del error que cometió Eddie?

-Mueve ligeramente los pies cuando va a atacar y eso evita que tome a su enemigo por sorpresa.

_¿Lo hace? No me di cuenta de eso._

-¿Notaste eso también cuando peleaste contra él?

-Sí – respondió ella con voz calma.

-Salvo ese detalle tu técnica de pelea es impresionante – añadió Dimitri felicitando a Eddie.

-Gracias, guardián Belikov – respondió él.

Yo lo había visto todo completamente embelesado y Dimitri volvió a reír tras notar mi expresión.

-¿Quieres aprender un par de movimientos, Christian?

-Sí.

-¿Ivarschov? – preguntó levantando una ceja en dirección de Adrian.

-Sí – respondió el interpelado como si Dimitri lo hubiera desafiado.

-¿Y tú, Lissa? – preguntó Rose ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Eddie.

-Supongo que no está de más saber un poco – murmuró mi novia con gesto de mártir.

-Entonces comencemos a calentar – susurró el guardián mirándonos con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Rose Pov

Eddie y yo contuvimos el impulso de rodar los ojos única y exclusivamente porque estos Morois que se habían casi desmayado dando apenas cuatro vueltas alrededor de la habitación eran nuestros mejores amigos; de lo contrario su falta de condición bien que nos habría tirado de espaldas…

Por fin completaron el calentamiento y Dimitri les comenzó a explicar algunos movimientos básicos extendiendo las manos y pidiendo a Christian que asestara con los puños directamente sobre la palma, yo hice pareja con Lissa y Eddie con Adrian pero – independientemente de su mala puntería – ninguno de los tres parecían capaces de golpear con la fuerza suficiente… cuando notamos que se habían cansado Dimitri indicó que descansaran los brazos pero los puso a hacer ejercicios de fuerza en las piernas indicando que parte de su problema era que no tenían suficiente apoyo para hacer sus movimientos.

Más y más ejercicios siguieron y de nueva cuenta Eddie y yo teníamos que mordernos los labios para no romper a carcajadas al ver sus expresiones de fastidio.

Después de un rato Lissa intentó escaparse diciendo que era hora de preparar la cena pero Dimitri nos pidió a Eddie y a mí preparar la cena mientras él continuaba entrenando con los Moroi. Yo sonreí; de alguna manera tenía la impresión de que esta era de alguna manera de vengarse de nosotros por obligarlo a jugar al póker… bien, a mí no me importaba mucho porque no tengo problemas con la cocina pero por el rostro de Eddie deduje que prefería enfrentarse a una dura jornada de entrenamiento a preparar un solo plato de sopa.

Lissa Pov

Jamás de los jamases me había sabido tan deliciosa la sopa aguada en toda mi vida a pesar de que había probado comida de altura… claro, el hecho de que jamás había estado tan cansada había influido ampliamente en eso.

Dudando si sería capaz de alcanzar mi habitación me senté en uno de los sofás de la sala común y recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Christian a mi lado. Adrian simplemente se despidió y subió las escaleras con pesadez.

Dimitri estaba sentado a un lado de la chimenea utilizando el fuego como una luz para leer un libro desgastado, "Oceola: el gran jefe de los seminolas" alcanzaba a leerse en la cubierta aunque el nombre del autor no alcanzaba a distinguirlo debido a que los dedos callosos de mi guardián lo cubrían.

-¿Otra vez el mismo libro camarada? – la voz de Rose lavando los platos desde la cocina resonó entonces más como un suspiro que como un anuncio.

-Es un buen libro – dijo él sin ofensa alguna, sólo como la constatación de un hecho.

-Por supuesto – se mofó Rose.

-¿De qué trata? – no pude retener la pregunta, la curiosidad me embargaba no tanto por el contenido del libro sino por ese ambiente de _familia_ que se había creado entre Rose y Dimitri al hablar de él.

Entonces Dimitri comenzó a narrarme la historia de dos chicos atrapados en lados contrarios de la guerra pero unidos por el lazo de quien salva una vida y por la mistad y lealtad…

Algo en la narrativa de Dimitri me transportó lejos de la cabaña a mi propia casa en donde hacía varios años mi padre me había leído cuentos de princesas a la hora de dormir…

Caí en un sueño profundo con lágrimas de alegría corriendo por mi rostro.


	4. SÁBADO: DÍA 3

Lissa Pov

-¿Quieres un poco de leche, Lissa?

El ofrecimiento de Dimitri era tan amable que no tuve el valor de rechazarlo a pesar de que había "desayunado" con Alice hacía apenas unos minutos.

Rose ya estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor y me miraba con ojos de inquietud ¿por qué? ¡Cierto! Ayer no terminó de decirme lo del chico aquel con e que estaba saliendo, y yo por supuesto tenía que saber quién es. Es decir, que bueno que la hace feliz pero no hay un par de cosas que debe saber si se cree digno de salir con mi amiga.

Mmm… Rose leyó mi mente y rodó los ojos pero bueno, en cuanto termine el desayuno vamos a terminar de hablar, eso es seguro.

Dimitri Pov

En serio que el desayuno transcurrió en tal ambiente de calma y cordialidad que pensé que el resto del día pronosticaba ser bueno (fuera del hecho de que durante la noche había comenzado a nevar _otra vez_). En cuanto terminó su desayuno Lissa hizo ademán de ponerse en pie y Rose me dirigió una mirada preocupada pero resuelta con la que daba a entender que iba a contarle todo ahora… sin embargo, antes de que se pusiera de pie Christian atajó a Lissa y llamó a todos los demás.

-¿A qué quieren jugar hoy?

_¡No! ¡Por piedad! ¡No otro juego!_

-Verdad o reto – respondió Eddie.

-De acuerdo – secundó Adrian.

-De acuerdo – apoyó Lissa.

Rose bufó.

-¿Verdad o reto? ¿Por qué siempre jugamos verdad o reto?

-Porque es divertido – respondió Christian.

Rose se encogió de hombros y ella y Lissa cambiaron miradas de resignación. Adrian entonces bebió el último sorbo de una botella de agua y colocó la botella ante todos.

-Les propongo algo: quitamos las verdades y escribimos en pedazos de papel puros retos, después si por ejemplo la botella queda entre Lissa y Christian y en el caso de que sea a él a quien le toque poner el reto Christian ofrece a Lissa todos sus retos perfectamente bien doblados y él que ella elija al azar debe de cumplirlo.

-Al menos es algo diferente a lo de costumbre – suspiró Rose.

Eddie pareció encantado, Adrian le respondió con una sonrisa y después volteó hacía mí.

-¿Jugará con nosotros, guardián Belikov?

_Ni en cien años._

-Gracias pero creo que se divertirán más sin mí.

La sonrisa que Adrian me dirigió fue… malévola.

.

Entre escribir los retos y todo eso los chicos demoraron un rato en comenzar el juego, sin embargo, una vez que su juego comenzó las risas y gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa y por más que yo estaba en la cocina intentando concentrarme en el libro de Oceola había momentos en que resultaba francamente imposible.

De pronto se hizo el silencio total.

_¿Ya terminó el juego? Bien._

-¿Guardián Belikov? – escuché una voz tímida desde la puerta.

-¿Eddie? ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… yo… tengo que decirle algo.

Eddie Castle estaba sonrojado a más no poder y no se atrevía a verme a los ojos.

-¿Sí? – lo alenté.

-Yo… bueno… venía a confesarle mi amor por usted.

Él se puso aun más rojo y salió corriendo y yo entré en shock. _¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

Antes de tener tiempo de responder escuché las carcajadas de los otros chicos que habían permanecido ocultos a la vista; me acerqué y noté que ellos estaban casi tan rojos como Eddie pero era debido a que las risas no los dejaban ni respirar.

Eddie volvió junto a ellos pero me miró todo el tiempo avergonzado con ojos de disculpa.

Sonreí.

Algo que tenía que reconocer es que había sido una buena broma pero bueno, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Rose y no me resistí a jugares una broma propia con tal de dirigirle a ella un guiño.

-¿Quién le propuso el reto a Eddie? – pregunté con una voz que intenté sonara grave.

Las risas cesaron.

-Yo lo hice – respondió Ivarschov y detecté en su voz un poco de nervios.

-Gracias – le dije – aun si ha sido todo una broma la verdad es que agradezco por fin haber oído esas palabras salir de tus labios – añadí mirando ahora a Eddie. Con tal de engañar incluso a Lissa y Adrian recordé una y otra vez pedazos de novelas a fin de "maquillar" mis emociones.

La expresión de Eddie no tenía precio.

Todos me miraron con el mismo shock que sin duda había reflejado mi rostro pero por más que me esforcé en ocultarlo una pequeña sonrisa se coló a la comisura de mis labios. Para cualquiera eso no significaba nada, pero dado que Roza estaba ahí eso fue suficiente para delatarme.

Rose Hathaway reventó de la risa nuevamente, todos se espantaron y hasta brincaron en su sitio al escucharla. Yo no aguanté mas y también comencé a reír sin parar hasta que verdaderamente no pude más y caí al piso. A estas alturas ya nadie guardaba el decoro y todos se revolcaban tanto como yo.

Un rato después por fin logramos respirar.

-No me hagas esto otra vez, camarada – me sonrió Rose antes de que todos regresaran a la sala.

Regresé a la cocina a leer y un rato después Lissa se acercó tímidamente y me miró con ojos de disculpa.

-¿Otro reto de Adrian? – pregunté levantando la ceja.

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué es esta vez? – suspiré con resignación.

Ella se inclinó y besó mi cuello antes de comenzar a soltar una sarta de disculpas y yo por mi parte agradecí de todo corazón que ese reto no le hubiera tocado a Eddie o Christian.

Eddie Pov

-Bien – dijo Christian en cuanto Lissa se sentó otra vez – la última ronda y me voy a preparar el almuerzo.

Lissa giró la botella y esta aterrizó señalando a Rose para dar el castigo y a mí para ejecutarlo.

-Mmm… - susurró ella con anticipación.

Yo traté de aparentar valor y extendí la mano para tomar uno de los dos papeles que ella aun tenía en la mano; al abrirlo se leyó con su mala caligrafía "pedirle matrimonio a dos chicos en la habitación".

_Hoy no es mi día_ – pensé y quitándome el anillo que mi madre me había regalado e navidad me arrodillé delante de Christian.

-Oh Christian Ozzera ¿me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?

Todos rompieron a reír pero yo tomé aliento y me incliné esta vez frente a Adrian.

-Adrian Ivarschov en todo este breve tiempo que llevamos de conoceros me he dado cuenta que eres el hombre más fuerte, divertido y cool que ha podido llegar a mi vida ¿me harías así el inmenso favor de casarte conmigo?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas pero una voz escapó a las otras y me sorprendí al ver de pie junto a la puerta al guardián Belikov.

-Oh Eddie – bromeó – estoy herido… pensé que eras a mí a quien querías.

Las risas empeoraron y Christian fue a preparar el almuerzo que – milagrosamente – pudimos tomar tranquilamente. Una vez terminados los alimentos Lissa y Rose hicieron ademán de levantarse pero Adrian se interpuso.

-Chicas no sean cobardes, hay que seguir jugando.

-Tenemos algo importante de que hablar Lissa y yo, Ivarschov.

-Vamos pequeña dhampir, sólo un juego más.

Christian y yo tratamos de presionarlas y después de convencerlas Christian preguntó a Dimitri si quería jugar con nosotros esta vez, para sorpresa de todos él aceptó.

-Bueno – intervine – y ¿a qué vamos a jugar?

Adrian sonrió.

-¿Qué les parece esto: cada uno de nosotros va a proponer un reto que no escape a las posibilidades de todos cumplir, la persona que cumpla el reto más rápido hace una pregunta que debe ser respondida con la verdad por la última persona que cumpla el reto o por quien o quienes se den por vencidos?

-Suena interesante – reconocí.

Los demás apoyaron también el juego y después acordamos que los retos los formularíamos por orden alfabético con el nombre de pila, de esa manera Adrian fue el primero en hablar.

-Van a disfrutar esto – dijo él sacando del refrigerador un frasco con cerezas. Sacó algunas cerezas y después colocó una cereza entera y con tallo largo delante de cada uno de nosotros – bien, el reto es el siguiente: hay que comerse la cereza y utilizar sólo la lengua y los dientes para hacer un nudo con el tallo y apretarlo.

_Mmm… es un reto interesante._

Adrian programó la alarma de su celular y en cuanto sonó el timbre me abalancé sobre la minúscula fruta.

Rose Pov

Trabajaba moviendo la lengua lo más rápido y preciso que me era posible; para cuando logre enroscar el pequeño tallo Adrian sacó se su boca un perfecto nudo con moño seguido por Dimitri en sólo una fracción de segundo – no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo debido a lo buen besador que era –; rápidamente apreté el nudo y lo saqué presumiendo lo bonito que me quedó; el siguiente que cumplió el reto fue Eddie y poco después Christian sacó un nudo perfectamente bien hecho de entre sus labios; Lissa terminó de apretar el nudo sólo por orgullo y esperó resignada la pregunta de Adrian.

-Muy bien prima ¿dónde ha sido el lugar más atrevido en el que te has "citado" – con el tono de su voz Adrian dejó en claro a que tipo de cita se refería – con Christian?

_¡Esa no!_ Escuché protestar mentalmente a Lissa al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo intenso.

-Creo que la respuesta va a ser muy buena – se burló Adrian guiñándole un ojo a un sonrojado Christian Ozzera.

_¡Cállate Adrian!_ Fueron los pensamientos de Lissa, en tanto sus labios simplemente confesaron la verdad…

-La iglesia – exclamó muy bajo y cerrando los ojos.

Yo que ya lo sabía no me impresioné pero en cuanto a los demás noté que incluso Dimitri tuvo problemas para ocultar lo sorprendido que estaba y llegué a pensar por un momento que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo la promesa de ir a revisar el lugar cada vez que fuera su turno de guardia; eso sí, tocando la puerta previamente para al menos darles tiempo de ahorrarle una vista muy perturbadora.

-A, B, C de Christian – canturreé para alejar la atención de Lissa. El aludido sonrió y sacó del refrigerador muchas papas.

-Mi reto lo ganará quien termine primero de pelar dos papas crudas – dijo colocando frente a todos una canasta con todas las papas.

Adrian volvió a programar la alarma y cuando esta sonó confieso que entré en crisis de nervios debido a mi falta de habilidad para las labores domésticas.

El primero en terminar fue – sorprendentemente – Dimitri seguido a dos segundos por Christian, Lissa fue la siguiente en terminar y tras un largo rato por fin pude presentar ante todos dos papas más o menos no tan mordidas por mis uñas; por lógica Adrian fue esta vez el perdedor debido a que aun Eddie el "no cocino así mi vida dependa de ello" tenía más experiencia en este tipo de labor que él.

-Mmm… - una sonrisa perversa cruzó el rostro de mi dios ruso y juro haber visto a Adrian ponerse nervioso por un minúsculo momento - cuéntanos lord Ivarschov ¿es verdad que Steve Lazar es muy buen besador?

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo Adrian…? Ay Dios ¿lo hizo?_

Adrian cambión de color a rojo y vi en sus ojos una mezcla de furia y vergüenza que por un momento me hizo temer que iba a utilizar la coacción para obligar a Dimitri a lanzarse por la ventana del segundo piso.

-No besa tan mal – respondió al fin bajando los ojos.

Nos quedamos sin aliento.

-Hey – comenzó a defenderse – yo estaba borracho, me senté junto a él para pedir una margarita y el tipo se abalanzó sobre mí… ¡lo rechacé en cuanto fui consiente de lo que hacía sí!

-Tranquilo – murmuré tratando de aligerar el ambiente _Dios ¿qué digo? _- aunque gracias por la recomendación. Iré a comprobar si tienes o no buenos gustos e cuanto salgamos de aquí.

Y con eso lo logré: todos estaban riendo y bromeando otra vez.

-Muy bien – cantó Lissa – A, B, C, D de Dimitri.

Mi dios ruso sonrió y nos dio a cada uno una botella de agua de un litro.

-Hay que beber toda el agua – fue su único comentario.

La alarma sonó y yo me atraganté intentando pasar el agua lo más rápido posible.

Adrian Pov

Creo que a nadie le sorprendió que fui el primero en terminar con la botella seguido inmediatamente después por Christian y sólo unos segundos después por Belikov; la siguiente en terminar fue Lissa y Eddie consiguió terminar con el último sorbo a penas a tiempo para lanzar a Rose en la última posición. Como es su naturaleza, ella maldijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de su mala suerte.

-Oh pequeña dhampir – le dije tratando de pensar en una buena pregunta – la suerte no está de tu lado.

-Sólo habla, Ivarschov.

-Mmm… - mi cerebro se iluminó – pequeña dhampir ¿quién ha sido tu peor amante?

Yo esperaba que ella saliera de apuro sólo un poco sonrojada, sin embrago noté en su aura que de pronto todo se borró ¿qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

Rose bajó los ojos muy sonrojada – se veía tan hermosa con ese color – y todos la miraron con curiosidad.

-Va a sorprenderte la respuesta, Adrian – me palmeó Lissa, aunque ese comentario de su parte noté que sólo puso más nerviosa a Rose.

-Rose – se mofó Christian – responde ya.

El aura de Dimitri se iluminó completamente de celos y me sorprendió en verdad que se las ingeniara para que esos sentimientos caóticos no se reflejaran en su rostro.

-No hay un peor amante – respondió Rose sorpresivamente.

-¿Eh? – exclamamos todos menos Lissa quien se veía ¿complacida?

-Tiene que haber un peor amante – murmuró Eddie encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia – vamos Rose, no es lo tuyo dejarte vencer por un reto.

Rose tragó saliva y nos miró a Christian, Eddie y yo con ojos inquisitivos.

-Que tengo fama de puta no significa que lo sea – exclamó desafiante y vi en su aura brillar algo extraño en tanto sus mejillas se iluminaron aun más de rojo – así que lo diré sólo una vez: he dormido con un hombre en toda mi vida y el sexo con él fue maravilloso por lo que no puedo nombrar a un "peor amante" ¿contentos?

Guau.

En general Eddie y Christian parecían realmente sorprendidos pero Lissa y Dimitri…

Rose Pov

Lissa estaba dolida y furiosa a pesar de que tenía curiosidad también. Claro, si hubiera podido hablar con ella en lugar de venir a jugar este estúpido juego le habría dicho que ya me había acostado don Dimitri pero bueno… no esperaba que tuviera que enterarse de esta forma.

Como sea la ira se fue casi tan rápido como llegó y en su lugar sólo dejó una ligera molestia. Bueno, eso no estaba tan mal.

Después miré a Adrian pero él no me estaba viendo a mí sino que sus ojos furiosos estaban sobre Dimitri.

_Dimitri._

Dimitri evitaba a toda costa mirarme y yo tampoco quise que se encontraran nuestros ojos… no con tantos testigos.

-A, B, C, D, E de Eddie y es mi turno – mi amigo salió al rescate justo a tiempo y yo no pude sino agradecérselo con la mirada.

Su reto fue hacer torres con la baraja de Christian y siendo él el ganador obligó a Adrian a confesar que una vez estaba tan borracho que salió de su habitación y llegó a la cafetería en ropa interior.

Fue mi turno y ras devorar de una mordida tres rebanadas de pan de caja hice a Lissa confesar a todos cuando después de que viéramos la película de ESO ella me hacía acompañarla cada vez que iba a tender sábanas armada de una resortera.

Para cerrar el día con broche de oro Lissa puso el reto de doblar sábanas – para lo cual distendimos las camas – y aunque su intención era desquitarse y obligarme a confesar el nombre del _chico_ con el que fue mi primera vez cometió el error de ignorar que Adrian era aun menos diestro en los quehaceres diarios que yo tuvo que preguntarle – a falta de algo mejor – sobre los nombres de las diez chicas con las que tenía ganas de liarse; respecto a eso tuve que admitir que mi ego se inflamó cuando mi nombre precedió la lista sobre tantas artistas famosas.

Finalmente el estúpido juego terminó y puse la mesa mientras Lissa y Dimitri se encargaban de la cena. Noté a través del vínculo la prisa que tenía Lissa por terminar e interrogarme sobre _ese chico_ pero para su mala suerte todos tenían hambre y cenamos inmediatamente estuvo lista la comida.

Entonces la cena terminó y Lissa se acercó a mí.

-Muy bien, Rose Hathaway – espetó a mi oído – hay un par de cosas de las que tú y yo vamos a hablar.

Iba a confesarle todo cuando fue ahora Dimitri el que entró a cuadro gritándome a espaldas de mi amiga.

-Rose ¿puedes ayudarme a mover algo por favor?

Lissa me miró furiosa y a poco estuvo de usar su coacción para alejar a Dimitri cuando intervine notando que Dimitri estaba mirándome con tanta ansiedad.

-Hablamos en dos minutos, Liss – prometí tratando de sonar sincera.

Seguí a Dimitri hasta su habitación y una vez que él cerró la puerta tras nosotros sus labios se tomaron a los míos con una libertad sorprendente.

Aclaremos esto: no me quejo en absoluto.

Devolví el beso con pasión a pesar de que ninguno de los dos hace el intento de ir más lejos de eso.

-¿En qué necesitabas ayuda? – preguntó sin realmente dejarlo ir, más bien es una forma de burlarme un poco de él; contra lo que yo esperaba mi dios ruso tiró de mí hacía la cama e hizo que nos sentáramos uno junto al otro pero mirándonos fijamente.

-Roza – susurró como si devorara mi nombre - ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿No fue tan evidente la primera vez? – aunque estoy tratando de bromear la verdad es que me siento un poco dolida, es decir ¿no tendría el amor de mi vida que darse cuenta que mi reputación no era del todo justificada?

Dimitri Pov

_Idiota._ Me dije a mí mismo.

¿Qué sino fue tan evidente que ese día en la cabaña había sido su primera vez? Bueno, supongo que en ese momento lo único que me importaba es que ella estaba conmigo y no quise pensar en nada más, aunque reflexionándolo mejor ahora entiendo porque a pesar de la confianza y seguridad que vi en sus ojos la sentí tan nerviosa.

Finalmente no pude sino hablare con la verdad.

-Sí fue evidente – admití – pero no lo reflexioné en su momento y a decir verdad yo… Roza te amo; no tienes idea de que tan feliz me hace el saber que sólo has estado conmigo pero aun si no fuera así eso no sería importante.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa aflorando a su rostro y sus labios se acercaron a los míos peligrosamente. Yo no me resistí y tomé el beso; tal vez no era correcto hacer esto dado que Rose aun era mi estudiante pero ¿qué puedo decir? A veces uno no puede hacer lo correcto… y a veces uno no quiere hacerlo.

Lissa Pov

Buscando en que distraerme contemplé la nieve que caía en el exterior con tanta paz pero a la vez tan constantemente.

_Rose _– pensé _- ¡date prisa!_

Después de todo no podía negar la molestia, es decir, si ella era mi mejor amiga ¿por qué no me dijo nada? No quiero ni por error los detalles pero sí podo haberme dicho:

Que salía con alguien (bueno sí me lo dijo pero apenas hace unas horas lo que es demasiado tarde).

Quién es ese alguien.

Que había dormido con ese alguien.

Antes de darme más tiempo a reflexionar Rose entró a nuestro dormitorio y me pidió sentarme en la cama al tiempo que ella lo hacía.

Le hice caso y la miré a los ojos.

¿Quién es? – pregunté finalmente.

Ella tragó saliva y después era fortaleza suya salió a flote.

-Dimitri – fue la palabra que casi hizo que me desmayara.


End file.
